


Kidnapped

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: After some time since she broke up with Maggie, Alex gets desperate.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Kidnapped

Alex walks into Catco looking for Kara, but she is nowhere to be seen. She looks around for a while, but then decides upon asking someone if they have seen her sister. She walks over to you since you sit on the desk next to Kara’s and asks after her. You tell her that Kara was doing an interview for an article she needed to turn in today. Alex thanks you and smiles before turning to leave. As she does so, she spots the pride flag pattern on one of the picture frames on your desk.

Alex considers you very attractive and was now starting to wish she had something with you. She tries to brush it off; you had just met and only for a couple of seconds, besides you hadn’t seemed interested in her. But it had been some time since Maggie and Alex was starting to get desperate with lust. Alex tried her best to contain it, however once she was back at the DEO, the temptation was too great.

She used the DEO's computer to quickly sift through the government records and find out information about you. Eventually, Alex had found your name and all your personal information, including your house address. Alex wrestled against the idea for some time, but she had no work for the rest of the afternoon and she was horny. So, the agent decided to pay you a visit.

Alex changed her uniform before leaving the DEO, however she took her gun and handcuffs with her. She drove straight to your house, hoping to get there before you arrived home from work. Once there, Alex parked her car on the opposite side of the street and then crossed over to your house.

She patiently hid behind your bushes, waiting for you to return. An hour passed by and you still didn't show up. Alex was starting to get bored, but she wouldn't leave without what she wanted. A few minutes later however, Alex spots your car pull up into the driveway.

As you step out of your car, Alex rushes out from behind the bushes. You only manage to see a woman with short brown hair before you are knocked out. Alex then takes your limp body and places it on the back seat of her car before driving away towards her apartment.

* * * * * * * *

Just as Alex reaches her apartment, you regain conciousness, immeadiately panikcing upon finding yourself in the back seat of an unknown car. Alex looks into the rear view mirror and notcies you’re awake. She turns her head to look back at you and you clearly recognize her. 

“What do you want from me?!” you ask, your fear and confusion increasing.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Alex, whose name you don’t know, replies, “Now, I want you to get out of the car and follow me. I have a gun so don’t even think about screaming or trying anything.”

At first you don’t believe she has a gun, but a few seconds after, you nervously watch as she pulls it out from the glove compartment. Alex steps out of the car and opens the door for you. You slowly step out and tense when you feel the gun being pressed against your back.

“Act normal and pretend you’re with me,” Alex aggressively whispers into your ear.

You nod and allow Alex to guide you into the apartment, the gun hidden beneath your shirt at this point. She smiles at the receptionist and you force a smile as well, trying your best to act normal. Alex guides you into the elevator and then through the hallway of her floor until you reach her apartment. Once you are inside, Alex takes the gun off your back and you let out a breath of relief. What still scares you and worries you is what this woman wants with you.

“Take your clothes off,” Alex suddenly orders.

“Excuse me?”

“Go on. Do it,” Alex presses, threatening you with her gun.

You do as she says and slowly take your clothes off, feeling embarrassed and exposed once you are standing in nothing but your underwear before the stranger. 

“The underwear as well,” Alex commands.

Your jaw drops and you can’t hide your shocked expression. She can’t be serious, but the gun in her hands reminds you that she is talking business. You shyly and awkwardly remove your bra, followed by your panties. Alex watches, her eyes darkened with lust. You notice and try your best to cover yourself using your hands.

“Go over to the table at bend over it,” Alex says, referring to the small, squared dining table only a few meters away.

You cautiously approach the table, your back now turned to Alex, and hesitate for a second before bending over the table. You feel the table’s cold wood press against your breasts as you uncomfortably remain in postion, knowing that the stranger has a perfect view of your pussy. You can feel her eyes roaming your body, and after a few seconds you hear her walk over to you. Alex takes hold of your left hand, causing you to nearly jump out of your skin.

You hear a jingle, following by the feeling of cool metal wrapping around your wrists; handcuffs. Alex then secures the other side of the handcuffs to the table’s leg, restraining you. She does the same with your other hand as well as with your legs, forcing them open. Alex walks away, leaving you tied to the table for a couple of minutes and once she returns, your eyes nearly pop out of your sockets. She’s wearing the biggest, girthiest strap-on you have ever seen and you are surprised she’s gone through all this intricate kidnapping plan just to rape you.

You stare in fear as she approaches you, knowing you have never taken in anything so big without proper preparation. Alex moves to stand behind you, placing a bottle of lube on the table; at least she won’t go in dry or so you hope. She runs her hands down your back, pausing to squeeze your bottom hard, before shoving a hand between your spread legs. You jump slightly at the intrusion, but relax slightly as she begins playing with your clit and stroking your folds.

You can't help the wetness which slides down your thigh as Alex fingers you. She notices and rubs harder, earning a soft moan out of you. Soon, you feel her fingers press against your entrance, reminding you of what is happening. You tense as she roughly shoves two fingers into you all the way to the knuckles.

Alex ignores your reaction and scissors them before pumping in and out of you at a fast, rough pace. Her hand meets your pussy with enough force to slightly rock you forward with each pump. You uselessly pull at the handcuffs, wishing you could get away before she fucks you with the dildo. You keep your eyes trained on the wall before you and remain silent, your pussy squelching softly as Alex fucks you against your will.

Once she is satisfied you are somewhat prepared, Alex takes the lube bottle and rubs some onto the dildo. You listen nervously at the sound of the lube being stroked up and down the large appendage. Soon, you feel the tip press against your entrance, Alex taking hold of your ass and plunging in.

You squeal, trying your best to breathe and get used to the intrusion. Alex continues however, pulling out before slamming back in, stretching you to a painful level. You hold onto the edge of the table as she speeds up her pace, the table creaking underneath. Alex relentlessly rams in and out of you while you bite down into your tongue to hold back your screams of pain.

Despite this however, you begin to moan softly every time Alex hits your spot. She knows and continues her rough pace, your walls still burning from the stretch. It takes some time due to the pain, but eventually you feel your orgasm begin to form. Suddenly, Alex lands a hard spank to your bottom causing you to moan louder and pushing you closer towards your release.

Her hard, fast thrusts never falter as she delivers two more smacks to your behind. Alex's hand then snakes down between your thighs and she begins to play with your clit. The continuous railing you are receiving combined with the flicking and rubbing of your clit finally makes you orgasm.

You let out a relieved sigh and go limp on the table, glad that it's finally over, or so you thought. Alex continues fucking you, the table creaking underneath both of you as she speeds up to an even more brutal pace. The strong pain begins to return, this time caused both by being unprepared and by your sore, used up cunt. You don't even bother to struggle, remaining limp over the table and hoping the woman will be done soon.

Alex continues, holding onto your hips so hard that bruises are beginning to form. She enjoys this after so long. You whine and whimper underneath her, the pain outweighing the pleasure. Your cunt squelches loudly as Alex drives into you with the cum you've released, but this doesn't help decrease the pain much.

You close your eyes and wait, not knowing how much time has passed by when you have a second orgasm. It's a tiny one this time, just a response to overstimulation, however this seems to satisfy the woman. Alex finally pulls out of you, removing her strap-on and throwing it to the ground. She then proceeds to untie you and orders you get your clothes back on.

You limp over to where your clothes lay on the floor, extremely sore from the brutal fucking you had just received. Hopefully, no one would notice this tomorrow at work. Once you are dressed, the woman tells you to go home and pretend as if nothing happened. She also threatens you not to say anything or report her. You head back home and follow her instructions, too scared to report the rape. If she knew your address, who knew what else she could do?


End file.
